Super Luigi's Mansion
by MarioandSamusareawesome
Summary: Finally, Luigi goes on an adventure to save his beloved girlfriend, Princess Daisy! She's been kidnapped by King Boo and a mysterious cloaked figure. With the help of E. Gadd's gadgets and Lady Bow, will Luigi be able to save Daisy from the villains and stop their evil plot?
1. Prologue

**This is my 2nd story on here and my 3rd overall, since one is on fictionpress. Since Luigi has never saved his girlfriend, Daisy, in the games, I made this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

A tall, dark cloaked figure arrived at a creepy haunted mansion. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder could be heard rumbling overhead. Swoopers flew around the highest story. Inside the mansion, King Boo was hosting the annual Boo Fest. Every year, Boos from many different haunted mansions and ghost houses come to attend the fest. Even Lady Bow, who had helped Mario save the Star Rod, the Star Spirits, and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's clutches, was there with her friends and her butler, Bootler.

King Boo floated up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. All of the Boos clapped.

King Boo addressed all of his guests, saying "Welcome, lady Boos and gentle Boos, to the annual Boo Fest! I hope you all have a lot of fun! We have a special guest today, King Dry Bones! As he's a fellow undead king, he should make the perfect guest."

At this, everyone clapped for their honored guest.

King Dry Bones bowed to the crowd and happily said, "Thank you very much for the warm welcome!"

King Boo continued, "Everyone should come up some time tonight to greet our guest. We have many things planned for this evening. First, we-"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure burst through the front door.

King Boo, outraged by the intrusion, demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

All of the Boos watched the dark figure in fear and awe as he walked towards King Boo's stage.

The figure answered, "I've come to request an audience with you, King Boo."

King Boo angrily asked, " Can't you see we're in the middle of celebrating the Boo Fest?!"

"Oh, but you see, I have something quite important to tell you about," replied the figure as he smirked beneath his hood.

"How important could it be compared to this!? This is one of the most important celebrations for us Boos," said King Boo.

The figure answered, "You'll find it much more important than the Boo Fest, especially since it involves...Luigi."

"Out! Every-Boo-dy out!" King Boo exclaimed.

The Boo guests were hesitant to leave.

"Out I say! The Boo Fest is postponed!"

The Boos did as he said and reluctantly headed for the doors. Only King Boo, King Dry Bones, and the cloaked figure were left in the room.

"Now, where were we?" said King Boo to the figure.

The figure answered, "Since Luigi is our common enemy, we should work together to destroy him."

"That's an excellent idea!" exclaimed King Boo in delight.

King Dry Bones wasn't so excited, saying "Well he does jump on my subjects a lot, but he's not THAT bad in my opinion."

"Come on, work with me here, King Dry Bones," pleaded King Boo.

"Now, let us make a deal," said the cloaked figure.

"I thought the deal was to just help you destroy Luigi?" said King Boo in confusion.

"Yes, yes. But there are additional conditions. You see, I have brought the Light Moon with me" replied the figure.

"THE Light Moon?! I thought that was only a legend?!" exclaimed King Boo.

"It is indeed real. I have it right here with me. If you thought the Dark Moon gave you great power, just think what this Light Moon can do," replied the figure as he pulled the Light Moon out of his cloak.

King Boo remembered how Luigi had defeated him and took back the Dark Moon. Now, King Boo thought, with the power of the Light Moon, he could finally get his revenge on Luigi.

"I must have this power!" King Boo exclaimed.

"You can, but you must do something for me as well," the figure said.

"I'll do anything!" cried King Boo.

The dark figure replied, "Well then, you have to open the Paranormal Dimension again and allow me to go there."

"Sounds good to me," replied King Boo a bit too eagerly.

"You can have some of the power of the Light Moon too, King Dry Bones, if you lend your army of Dry Bones to our cause," said the figure.

"Hold on a moment, King Boo and I have to talk about this first," answered King Dry Bones as he pulled King Boo aside.

"I'm not sure if we can trust this mysterious man," whispered King Dry Bones to King Boo.

"But with his help and the power of the Light Moon, we can finally defeat Luigi," replied King Boo.

"Is there not some other way you could defeat him?" asked King Dry Bones.

"No, there's no other way. Please, will you help me, old friend?" begged King Boo.

After thinking about the situation carefully, King Dry Bones replied, "Fine, fine. But if this gets out of hand, I may have to leave."

They turned around and King Boo exclaimed, "You have a deal!" to the mysterious figure.

"And you, King Dry Bones?" replied the figure.

"Yes," answered King Dry Bones.

"Now then, you just have to sign this contract," said the figure as he pulled a scroll out of his cloak.

King Boo happily signed it. King Dry Bones sighed as he reluctantly signed it. He just wanted to help his friend but was worried what they were getting into.

"Now, for the first part of our plan to destroy Luigi, we must kidnap his beloved Princess Daisy," explained the figure.

"Sir, we've spotted Lady Bow and her friends in the next room," a Boo guard reported to King Boo.

King Boo, realizing that Lady Bow is Mario's ally and was probably eavesdropping, commanded, "Guards, get them!"

The Boo guards started to float towards the room they spotted Lady Bow and her friends in.

In the other room, Bootler worriedly said, "M'lady, whatever shall we do?"

"Don't worry, I've got this. Go ahead and escape with my friends," replied Lady Bow.

"As you wish, Lady Bow," said the elderly Boo as he bowed.

As Bootler led her friends to the doors, Lady Bow floated towards the guards.

"Look, there she is!" shouted one of the guards, pointing an etheral finger. Lady Bow winked at them, causing one of them to say "Hey guys, she looks kinda cute."

All of them agreed. Then, Lady Bow blew a kiss at them and they were helpless. Lady Bow then made her escape as the infatuated Boo guards watched her.

"Um, guys, I think we just let her escape."

The Boo guards realized their mistake and ashamedly floated back to King Boo.

"You idiots! How could you let her escape?!" demanded King Boo after the Boo guards told him what happened.

"Relax King Boo, we'll be able to kidnap Princess Daisy long before Lady Bow can tell Luigi about our plan," assured the dark figure.

**That's it for the prologue! I should be able to post Chap. 1 soon. Please leave comments! I don't care if they're good or bad, just be constructive and don't flame. Whether I keep going with this or not depends on whether you leave comments.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lady Bow Delivers the News

**Here's Chapter 1 finally! Sorry I took so long guys, was a bit busy with other stuff, especially since I got a Wii U recently. I promise I'll try to update more often from now on. Just want to let you guys know that you pretty much decided the future of this story with your comments. I had posted the prologue on other sites and received no comments from them. Thanks for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1: Lady Bow Delivers the News

One day, at the home of the Mario Bros., Luigi was doing the laundry outside when all of a sudden, a female ghost floated up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Luigi turned around and when he saw the ghost, he ran towards the house, yelling "Mamma mia! Mario, there's a Boo outside!"

When Luigi entered the house, Mario replied, "Calm-a down Luigi. I'm sure you're just overreacting."

"How can I calm-a down when a Boo is chasing after me?!" cried Luigi.

Lady Bow soon entered the house. "Oh no, there it is!" Luigi shouted as he cowered in fear.

"Relax Luigi, it's-a just Lady Bow," said Mario.

"Oh, her? I remember now. She helped you save-a the Star Rod, right?" asked Luigi.

"That's-a correct," Mario answered.

"So what brings you here, old friend?" Mario asked Lady Bow.

"I have terrible news! King Boo, King Dry Bones, and a mysterious cloaked figure are planning to kidnap Princess Daisy!" Lady Bow exclaimed.

"Mamma mia!" cried both Mario brothers at once.

"It gets worse. They have something called the Light Moon and they want to use it to destroy you, Luigi! And I fear they might attempt to achieve something much more devious!"

"That's-a it! I must-a go save my girlfriend!" exclaimed Luigi as he jumped up, ready to run out the door.

"Hold on Luigi, let's-a discuss this more first!" said Mario as he jumped in front of the door to stop his brother.

"Fine, fine," said Luigi with a sigh.

"Now Lady Bow, are there any details you didn't tell us?" Mario asked.

And so Lady Bow told the brothers the whole story from beginning to end, including every detail.

"Do you think-a the Light Moon has anything to do with the Dark Moon?" Mario asked.

Lady Bow replied, "I don't know, but they did discuss how the Light Moon is much more powerful than the Dark Moon."

"And come to think of it, who the heck is King Dry Bones?! I've-a never heard of him. Have you Luigi?" asked Mario, confused.

"Nope. I always thought-a Bowser ruled over the Dry Bones. I never knew they had their own king" replied Luigi.

Lady Bow explained, "Well, he and King Boo have been friends for a while. He's been a guest at the Boo Fest a few times before. Perhaps he only rules the Dry Bones who are in a certain part of the Mushroom Kingdom while Bowser rules the rest."

"Wait a minute! Why did you even attend the Boo Fest anyway?!" questioned Luigi.

Lady Bow screamed, "Hey! Just what are you implying?!"

"That-a evil King Boo's the host! How could you attend the Boo Fest?! You could-a be in cahoots with him! How do we know we can trust-a you?!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Why you little..." Lady Bow said right before smacking Luigi in the face with her fan.

Luigi winced in pain, then charged straight towards Lady Bow. Lady Bow turned invisible, causing Luigi to miss and fall flat on his face. Luigi quickly got up. Both combatants prepared to attack each other again, but Mario jumped in the way to stop them and yelled, "Both of you calm down! Let's-a just sit down and talk about this peacefully!"

Luigi reluctantly sat down and Lady Bow floated above a chair with her arms crossed.

Mario sat down and asked, "Now Luigi, what makes-a you think Lady Bow is working with-a King Boo?"

Luigi replied, "She attended the Boo Fest knowing full-a well that King Boo is evil. What other explanation is there?"

"Luigi, you know that she helped me greatly on my quest to save-a the Star Rod. How could you even think about questioning her?" said Mario in response.

"The whole-a Mushroom Kingdom was at stake, including her mansion. I bet she only helped-a you because Bowser was your common enemy. But this time is different. I highly doubt King Boo's plan is-a threatening her mansion in any way," Luigi answered.

"But she was a great partner and I would've never defeated Bowser without her. I trust-a her bro. I would think that my-a judgment would be enough for you."

"Hmph, I'll need a lot more to convince me," said Luigi stubbornly.

"Fine. Lady Bow, could you please explain the Boo Fest to us?" asked Mario.

"Gladly. The Boo Fest is an annual celebration for all Boos from every haunted place to gather and have fun together. It doesn't matter if you're a good Boo or a bad Boo. Us good Boos may dislike the evil Boos, but we all put aside our differences for the Boo Fest. You could say it's like the Olympics. Sonic and his friends are your rivals, but you always have a friendly competition with them every two years. King Boo also always invites one of his friends, regardless of race, as a special guest. It's a very important tradition for all Boos," Lady Bow explained.

"Does it make-a more sense now, Luigi?" said Mario.

Luigi said, "Yea, I guess so."

"Now, I believe you owe her an apology."

"Fine, I believe you Lady Bow. I was wrong and I'm sorry," said Luigi reluctantly.

"Hmph, you'd better be," replied the ghost.

"Now that that's settled, let's-a go save Princess Daisy!" cried Mario.

"Let US? I don't-a need you guys. I can save my girlfriend by-a myself," Luigi said.

"C'mon bro, let us-a help you. You know how afraid of ghosts you are."

"Mario, I've-a saved you three times, two of which were from ghosts. I've overcome my fear. I'm pretty sure that I can handle this myself," Luigi assured his brother.

"But you just ran away from Lady Bow not-a that long ago..." said Mario.

"Well, uh, that was because...she snuck up on me! I was just-a surprised, that's all!" replied Luigi defensively.

"Ssuurree you were," said Lady Bow sarcastically.

"Even if you have overcome your fear, this-a time King Boo's got King Dry Bones and a mysterious figure, who we know nothing about, helping him. Who knows what kind of powers this figure has? Plus, they have the Light Moon, which is supposed to be more powerful than the Dark Moon," said Mario, concerned.

"Mario, you're the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. I've-a been in your shadow for far too long. It's-a my turn to be the hero this time. King Boo's my arch-nemesis. He's kidnapped you twice and now he's-a going after my girlfriend. This is personal. I have to do this alone," explained Luigi.

"Okay bro, if you feel that strongly about it, I'm-a not going to go against your wishes," said Mario reluctantly.

"Thanks for understanding, bro."

"Well I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" exclaimed Lady Bow.

"Didn't you just-a hear what I told Mario?! I don't need you guys!"

"But I'd be of great assistance to you. Since I've been to the Boo Fest so many times, I know the mansion inside and out. Also, I'm a Boo so I know how to handle other Boos. And this is a personal matter for me too. King Boo went against our tradition. He let the cloaked figure interrupt the Boo Fest. He put his own selfish desires before the needs of all Boos. He can't be forgiven for this," replied Lady Bow.

"I don't-a care! I have to do this alone!" cried Luigi.

"If you don't let me come with you, I'll have to scare you again!" threatened Lady Bow.

"F-fine! You can come! But only because Mario trusts you so much. I'm not af-fraid of your threat," said Luigi as he shuddered at the thought of Lady Bow scaring him again.

"Ssuurree you're not," said Lady Bow with a roll of her eyes.

Mario hugged his brother and said, "Good luck out-a there, bro. Be sure to come home safely."

Luigi returned the hug and said, "Don't worry, bro. I'll save my-a girlfriend from those fiends easily."

"Now, let's-a go!" exclaimed Luigi to Lady Bow.

The green-clad plumber and the female Boo waved good-bye to Mario. As they were just about to leave through the gate, Mario suddenly yelled after them, "Wait! How will you beat them without Professor E. Gadd's help?!"

Luigi smacked his head in realization that he needed E. Gadd's help on his previous two quests to save Mario, and that this time would be no different.

"I can't believe I forgot! I'm-a so stupid!" said Luigi.

**Be sure to leave comments! ****I don't care if they're good or bad, just be constructive and don't flame. You can even make suggestions. Remember, your comments keep this story going! **


End file.
